Secrets
by the-silent-noise
Summary: Two groups; the losers and the populars. One trip. Many secrets. Everybody has secrets—it's quite impossible not to have them. But sometimes... some secrets are better kept to themselves.
1. Prologue

**This is the prologue of my first multichapter horror story; Secrets. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Day Before**

"I can't believe we have to share a bus with them! _Them _of all people!" Stella groaned.

"Sweetie, we don't have much of a choice." Flora reasoned out. "All the other buses are full, and the only one left is a mini-bus that fits twelve. We were the second to the last to register, they were the last to register. I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault, Flo. No need to apologize for anything." Musa said, rubbing her friend's shoulder. Flora sighed and smiled at Musa.

"You do know who's going to be with us, right?" Bloom said, joining the conversation.

"I think she doesn't." Layla butted in.

"Who are gonna be with us?" Musa asked, brows scrunching in confusion.

"Sky Anderson, Brandon Chase, Nabu Collins, Timmy Wilson, Helia Jones, and Riven Hale." Stella recited.

"A.k.a., Musa's ex." Tecna pointed out.

"Riven's going to be here? Oh no, I hate him!" Musa exclaimed.

"We figured." Layla muttered.

"Musa," Flora started, "sweetheart, you have us here with you. We'll make sure he doesn't hurt you. In worst case scenarios, we'll defend you if he starts hurting you physically!"

Stella grinned and wrapped her arms around Flora's shoulders, and said, "Can we just appreciate for a moment that God gave us Flora, the voice of reason, and the sweetest sweetheart in the world, to be our best friend?"

The girls all gave Flora a hug, and she laughed.

"Thanks girls. I'm really lucky to have you all as my best friends."

"Well, well, well." A mocking voice came from behind them. The girls turned around to see the guys smirking at them. "Who do we have here?"

"Brandon." Stella hissed.

Timmy smirked and said, "Stella McLean. Fashion obsessed, boy crazy, and just plain nuts. Bloom Embers. Just as boy crazy and nuts as McLean, has temper issues. Tecna Sanders. Computer geek, nerd, overachiever. Musa Chang. Typical Asian girl with a typical Asian father, music-obsessed, and a walking time bomb. Layla Waters. Swimmer, dancer, but obviously has no talent in both. And last, but definitely not least, Flora Thorne. Tree hugging hippie, nature freak."

After Timmy's descriptions, the girls were practically red with anger. Tecna was the first to recover.

"Brandon Chase," she mimicked, "manwhore. Same goes for Timmy Wilson, who is much more of a nerd than I am, Sky Anderson, who doesn't even know what the word 'vocabulary' means, Nabu Collins, someone who couldn't even swim for his life, Helia Jones, an art freak, and probably a closet homo, and last, but definitely not least, Riven Hale, someone that has had more girlfriends than he has clothes."

That wiped the smirks off the guys' faces.

Suddenly, their principal, Miss Faragonda's voice was heard.

"Juniors! Thanks to your early registration for this year's school trip, we will be able to have it in three days."

The juniors, including the girls and the guys, cheered.

"BUT!" Faragonda started, and there were groans heard all over the cafeteria.

"We need two more buses, because two buses from the place we rented it from had a change of plans at the last minute. If you know anyone who will be able to help, please notify us immediately. Thank you, and enjoy your lunch."

Students started whispering and complaining.

"How are we going to get two buses on such a short notice?" Tecna asked, brows furrowing in concentration.

"Aren't you supposed to be smart?" Riven raised an eyebrow.

Flora sighed and quietly brought out her phone. She dialed a number and raised it to her ear.

"Hey dad... Yeah, kinda... See, we need two buses for the trip, and I figured that maybe you could... Yeah, okay... Mm-hmm... Okay... Thanks dad, I love you!"

Everybody stared at her.

"Who was that on the phone?" Sky asked.

"It was my dad. I didn't know you were deaf." Flora icily responded.

Before Sky could defend himself, Faragonda's voice was once again heard.

"Students, I bear good news!"

The juniors' heads snapped up, hoping for a miracle.

"The president of Linphea Corporations generously lent us two buses for the trip!"

Everyone cheered, and Flora smiled.

"What did you do?" Timmy asked her, suspicously.

Flora shrugged. "I just called my dad."

"Who just happens to be the president of Linphea Corporations?" Tecna raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well... yeah." The brunette said, sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter." Riven said, "At least we get to go on the trip."

The guys started walking away. Flora sighed.

_I have a feeling this trip isn't going to be what it seems to be. After all, me and my friends plus their group is going to be a disaster._

* * *

**That's the first chapter! Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Put it in a review!**

**So, for the pairs, I'm pro'lly gonna use MOST of the canons, but I'm gonna tweak some a bit. I'm thinking of using a Bad Boy/Good Girl pair because, let's face it, when you're with someone who's similar to who you are, it's a disaster. Like, seriously. If both of you are quiet and shy and reserved, you'll probably end up being the boring kind of couple that's never even kissed after 3 years of dating. It both of you are spunky and bad, it'll be too much fighting, until there'll be a major fallout between you. (at least that's what I think.) So yeah, I'll probably be using a BB/GG pairing, although, I don't know who to use. :/ Suggestions? Comments? Questions? Put it in a review! (sorry, just had to use that twice)**


	2. The Beginning

**Thank y'all so much for the tremendous amount of reviews you guys have been giving me! Here's the next chapter, and this'll give you a hint on TWO of the pairings I'll be using, which probably will be the main ones, just sayin'. Oh, and I'll also tweak their personalities a bit. There's a huge surprise here for all you Helia lovers, so tune in to find out!**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Flora and Stella were walking to the Thorne household, Stella already having contacted her parents that she was sleeping over. For some reason, Stella was a bit more jittery than she usually was, and Flora took notice of this.

"What's up with you today?" Flora asked her friend. Stella shook her head nervously.

"N-Nothing!" She squeaked.

That statement was wrong in so many ways, seeing as Stella never stutters, much less squeaks.

And so, Flora grabbed her friend's arm and stopped her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Flora pressed.

"I... I like someone." Stella said, shyly.

Now, this wasn't a huge surprise, considering that Stella likes someone every few weeks, and she usually ends up dating them. But Stella was never shy in confessing her feelings for a guy, so this must be serious.

"Well," Flora got excited, "who is it?"

Stella blushed and muttered something intelligible.

"What? I couldn't hear you..."

"...hi...dom..." Stella murmured.

Flora was getting frustrated and said, "For the love of God, Stella! Just tell me who the hell he is!"

"I like Brandon!" Stella yelled, but realizing her mistake, covered her mouth in shame. Flora softened.

"Oh, Stella..." She murmured, resting her head on her friend's shoulder. "You know how he is, don't you?"

"That's the problem!" Stella groaned. "I know exactly how he is, and sometimes, I think, 'Is that really how he is? Or is it just a facade he keeps up for his reputation?' I usually wonder is all the guys are like that."

Flora thought for a moment before responding. "We don't really know, because all we do is argue with them. But I promise you, this trip will give us all the information we need."

Stella nodded and linked their arms together, and continued their walk back home.

* * *

"Holy shit, Helia! If I were a girl, I would jump you in an instant!" Brandon exclaimed, looking at the 'new 'do' of his best friend. Helia smirked.

"You really think so?" He asked, touching his lighter, shorter—not to mention _smokin' hotter—_hair.

"You have to admit, that geek girl's comment about your hair really pushed you in the right direction." Brandon said.

"I hope it does. I kinda feel better with it." Helia said.

They walked out of the barber's shop together, walking, talking, and laughing occasionally.

That was until they heard the loud, "I like Brandon!" coming from the other side of the street. The two boys looked over to see Stella McLean and Flora Thorne talking to each other. They shared a look.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Brandon asked, an evil smirk creeping up his face.

"Douche it up!" Helia laughed, and they walked over to the girls.

* * *

Flora was enthusiastically telling Stella a story about how Miele fell down the stairs, all the while walking backwards to maintain eye contact.

"...and she fell head first! It was really scary, and—_OOMF!" _

She bumped into something, hard.

"What the...?" Flora trailed off, eyes widening at the sight before her.

"Hello ladies." Brandon coolly said, adding a charming wink at the end. Stella was trying to keep herself from blushing, and mustered the biggest glare she could.

"What are you doing here?" She said.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Helia and I were just hanging out, but we heard a... confession coming from over here and we decided to go check it out." He casually replied. Stella's face went red—from anger or embarrassment, no one knows.

"That's none of your business, whatever she said!" Flora defended her friend. Stella sent her a telepathic 'thank you' and tried as much as she could to change the subject.

"Wait, did you just say Helia was with you?" Stella asked, eyes wide. Flora turned around to see that he had been the one she bumped into, and couldn't help but notice his new haircut.

"Holy..." Flora started.

"...Shit." Stella finished.

Helia only smirked—something that he and his friends have been doing lately—and said, "Glad to see you like my new haircut." He then turned to Brandon, "Man, if they reacted like this, I can't wait to see how the other girls at school will."

Brandon laughed, "Yeah man, it'll be a bloodbath."

"I see you're still douche-y as ever, Helia. Some things just never change," Flora glared.

Helia walked over to Flora and got in her face, "What's it to you, Marshall Eriksen?" He moved his mouth near her ear to whisper, "But then again, I'm not interested in tree hugging hippies like you."

Flora shivered, and intensified her glare. "You probably aren't interested in any girl. I mean, just because your new hair doesn't make you look gay doesn't mean you still probably aren't."

Helia scoffed. "Oh please, is that the best you can do? We both know I could never be gay." He winked.

"Yeah," Brandon agreed. "Helia and I both have our share of girls proclaiming their love for us," he said, pointedly looking at Stella, who averted her eyes from him.

"SHUT UP!" Stella yelled.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Brandon laughed.

"More like a woman on her PMS." Helia added.

"Douche bags." Flora spat. "Come on, Stella!"

She pulled her best friend away and ran to her house.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe they did that!" Stella said, feeling so close to ripping her hair out.

"I know," Flora groaned, "I still can't believe that we have to share a bus with them."

"Scratch out what I said earlier, okay? Brandon is a douche. I can't believe I even thought that he was different." Stella replied.

A cool gust of wind blew over the room. Both girls shivered, and Flora noticed something.

"My windows are closed, and the door to my balcony is locked..." She said with wide eyes.

"Tha—That's impossible." Stella said, feeling more afraid with each passing second.

The lights flickered on and off. And after a few seconds of flickering, the light went out.

Both of them screamed and held each other as tight as they possibly could.

A second later, though, the lights were on again.

"T-That was p-probably just a p-problem with t-the l-lighting." Flora said, clearly shaken.

Stella was shivering, pointing a shaky finger towards the window, tears pooling her eyes. "I don't think so."

In the window, clearly written through the fog—_how did that get there?_—were four haunting words.

_This is the beginning._

* * *

**Yay! Second chapter is done. I used the word douche too many times. XD And I was imagining Helia with short hair and looking hot as always and having that badass attitude I just wrote him in... it turned me on. Like, seriously. XD Hope y'all enjoyed! Review please. :D**

**Oh, and the How I Met Your Mother reference (Marshall Eriksen) it's because he's an environmentalist. =)) Epic show, I tell you.**


	3. The Warning

**Okay, so, thank y'all so much for the reviews. I'm a bit confused now, though. A lot of people have been telling me to stick to the canon pairings, and a lot have also been suggesting different pairs. SO, let's vote. Tell me who you want to pair with Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. BUT, you also have to justify WHY you want them to be together. I seriously can't write romance unless there's something to write, you know? So, for now, I'll stick to the horror. I love how everyone liked the window scene. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Warning**

Stella McLean and Flora Thorne walked through the halls of Alfea High School, the events from last night clear in their heads. They were both suffering from lack of sleep, since the whole 'window fiasco' scared them to no end.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Flora asked. Stella shook her head.

"No!" she exclaimed. "They're just going to think we're freaks. You think we could just walk up to them and say, 'Hey girls! Last night really creeped us out! There was wind from nowhere and the lights went out! Oh, and did I mention, there was a creepy writing on the windows too?' Yeah, I don't think they'll listen to that."

Flora contemplated this, and slowly nodded. "Yeah, you have a point... Anyways, today's the trip! I'm so excited! But, on the other hand, we have to share with those jerks."

"Yeah," Stella sighed.

"Hey girls!" Layla said, cheerfully, followed by Musa, Tecna, and Bloom. "How've you been?"

"Fine," Flora and Stella said in unison.

"I can't believe it's the day of the trip!" Bloom said, excitedly, throwing her arms around the girls' shoulders.

"Hello, girls." A venomous voice came from behind them. They all turned around to see the four people they despise the most. Stormy, Darcy, Icy, and Diaspro.

"Darcy. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Flora said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"No one asked you, freak!" Darcy spat.

"If you're talking about freaks, might as well look into the mirror." Layla said in a sing-song voice.

"No one asked you, bitch." Stormy snapped.

Musa laughed. "You idiots, this is getting repetitive." Diaspro just blinked.

Bloom continued, "But apparently, your little brain can't handle that, isn't that right Diaspro? Vocabulary isn't in your vocabulary, if you do have one."

Diaspro looked offended. "Just because I don't get straight A's just like your geek friend over here," she pointed to Tecna, "doesn't mean I'm a moron."

"Oh, but it takes someone special to be a moron," Tecna pointed out, "and luckily, you have the prerequisites to be one!"

"SHUT UP!" Icy yelled, and everybody froze.**  
**

"Listen to me," she said, taking a step towards the girls with each word. "We have the power to make your high school life a living hell. Do you hear me? We are the most popular girls in school. We have connections, so we most probably can cause your social suicide. So if I were you, I'd start backing off and shutting up. You better worship the ground we walk on, because like most girls in this school, you are nothing compared to us. You're only losers trying to find your place in the world, but sorry to say pumpkin, your place isn't in here. Because if it were up to me, you wouldn't be in this world anyway."

They had to admit, Icy's words stung. A lot. And to worsen the situation, Ally and Jenna, two of their accomplices, handed them a bunch of slushies—the worst kind of punishment you could give a person in their high school—and the four girls threw it at them.

They stood in shock as the whole school—well, not exactly, just the ones present to witness the event—laughed at them.

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve of those bitches!" Bloom yelled as they entered the bathroom, wiping the slushies off their faces and hair.

"Now how am I going to go on this trip when my hair is all ruined?!" Stella whined, and Flora sighed and tried helping her fix her hair.

As Tecna was staring into the mirror, washing her face, she saw a flash of something in the reflection. Shrugging it off as just a trick of the eye, she continued drying her face. But once, again, in the reflection, she saw a girl, in her early teens, dressed primly, like Marie Antoinette in the old days. She mouthed something, then disappeared.

She couldn't shake the feeling that what the girl mouthed was a warning.

_Don't go._

"Hey girls," she said, catching the full, undivided attention of her friends, "I'm starting to think this trip isn't such a good idea."

"What? Nonsense. This trip is like, the highlight of our junior year! There's no way we could skip it." Musa said, matter-of-fact-ly.

Keeping her thoughts to herself, Tecna turned back to the mirror, closing her eyes, in fear of seeing the girl again.

* * *

When most of the girls came out of the bathroom, Flora and Stella pulled Tecna aside.

"What happened?" Stella asked, straight to the point.

"W-What?" Tecna stammered. "N-Nothing happened!"

"You've been looking forward to this trip since forever. There must be a reason why you changed your mind that quickly." Flora stated.

Tecna took a deep breath. "Okay, just don't think I'm crazy, promise?" When she received two nods, she continued, "I saw this—this girl... in the mirror a while ago. She mouthed, 'Don't go' to me. K-Kinda like a warning. I got scared, and I changed my mind."

Flora and Stella shared a knowing look, and Stella started to speak. "Last night, we saw something written through the fog in Flora's window."

"It said, 'This is the beginning.' It freaked us out, a lot." Flora said. "Don't you think they're connected?"

"Probably," Tecna shrugged. "Or maybe we're just overthinking it."

"Whatever it is," Stella started, "we better not tell the others about this. I don't want to ruin this trip for them just because of the things we saw."

The three silently promised each other that whatever was shared between them was confidential, and started walking towards the bus.

But they couldn't shake the feeling of dread that came upon them as they entered.

* * *

**Yay! More scary stuff. Please review, and read the note at the top if you wanna vote for pairings. :) I have the best reviewers ever, lol. I love you guys. :3**

**Peace out, girl scouts!**


End file.
